


Moth to a Flame

by GreekgeekSingsUndertale



Series: Fire and Water [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fox!Marinette, Hawkmoth wins, Past Miraculous Holders, Sort Of, loss of a miraculous, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekgeekSingsUndertale/pseuds/GreekgeekSingsUndertale
Summary: Marinette stared at the necklace in her hands. She lost, why was she given another one?!But she didn't have time to think about, she wouldn't let Tikki down again.What would her name be? Phoenix Fox? No, being a Phoenix would mean she had fallen. She hadn't fallen, she was burning even brighter than before.A moth to a flame, if the expression was true, then let there be fire.Kitsune Fire was the flame's name.





	1. Clipped Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674323) by [3laxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laxx/pseuds/3laxx). 



> This was kinda inspired by Breeze where Marinette loses her Miraculous, but I always thought if Marinette did lose her Miraculous she would try to kick butt even without it. I think she would go as far as making a costume of Ladybug's and still fight without powers just for Tikki. 
> 
> Luckily, Master Fu doesn't want to see her dead because she has no Miraculous.

"It's too late, Ladybug," the newest Akuma laughed, backing the superhero into the corner. 

Ironically, it was a butterfly themed Akuma that seemed to be based off a Queen Alexandra's Birdwing and was called Queen Alexandra. They had bright blue wings on their back and a long yellow skirt. Ladybug could only guess what caused them to change. 

There was nothing left to do. Chat wasn't there, her yo-yo was in the taunting grasp of the Akuma, and she had already used her Lucky Charm three minutes ago. 

The purple butterfly outline appeared on Queen Alexandra's face. 

"Of course," she replied to whatever Hawkmoth told her, "a Queen is better than a Lady any day."

She looked back at Ladybug, Hawkmoth no longer talking to her, "give it up, Ladybug! You're out of time."

Where's the Akuma? The hero looked all over the butterfly but couldn't see where it could possibly be. The bracelet? The hairpin? The wings themself? 

"There's always time," she said confidently, even though she's has no idea what to do. 

Queen Alexandra laughed, "yeah, right! You're out of power and time. No wings to fly away and your luck is gone. Even your so called partner has left you. And it seems so is your Miraculous."

She outstretched her hand towards the earrings. 

"CHAT!" The hero cried in desperation, "CHAT, PLEASE!"

She struggled as much as she could, but it was useless. The Queen took her left earring and Marinette felt her transformation go away, revealing the struggling girl. 

"Are you kidding me!?" The Akuma faltered, one earring in hand, "Ladybug is a teenage girl!?"

The butterfly silhouette appeared on the Akumas face again. 

"My King," she smirked, "I've done it, what you and your previous Akumas couldn't do, I did it."

The Queen nodded for a bit before looking back to the girl, "run now, you are of no use to my King or I. Run away and I can tell all of Paris how Ladybug was a pathetic girl who couldn't protect them."

Marinette didn't know what to do, she just ran and ran until she made it back to her home and her room. Turning on the computer she saw the livestream of the attack on the Ladyblog. 

"Hey, followers!" Alya smiled into the camera, "it seems this Akuma is called Queen Alexandra and is based off a type of butterfly. Their only powers are the ability to fly."

Off screen, the Akuma screamed, "my subjects!"

"Looks like they have something to say," Alya turned the camera around, "let's watch!"

"I have something to say to you all," she smiled brightly, "you're beloved Ladybug tried to go against her Queen and, well, you can't do that a not be charged with treason.

"Ladybug is no more! I have her Miraculous, she has failed you. Best of all, she was a nobody. No one famous or important, no one you would even notice. I was merciful and spared her, so next time you walk down the street, look around for a nobody and know she was your pathetic excuse for a superhero!

"And, Chat Noir, where were you. Ladybug lost her Miraculous calling out to you! You say you love her, but in her moment of need you were gone. But what's the use of being a ruler of all of you can't be forgiving. Hand over your Miraculous and you can rule with me as my Prince."

"No!" Alya ran towards where the Akuma was, "Ladybug wouldn't lose! Especially to you!"

"Silence!" The Queen screamed and Alya stopped talking, "how about we wait and see if Ladybug shows up and see how wrong you are!"

"Well, I'm sure my Lady will show up to dethrone you," Chat Noir appeared on top of a building. 

"Oh," Queen Alexandra smiled at him, "are you here to surrender?"

"No," he smirked, "but a Queen shouldn't lie and I'm here to tell you that no way would LB lose to you."

"We'll see," the Akuma launched into battle. 

Silently, Marinette turned off the computer and started sobbing. She failed at protecting her Miraculous and now Hawkmoth has it. 

"Tikki," she cried, "I told you that I would be a horrible superhero."

Beep beep!

"Huh?" Marinette heard a familiar beeping noise in her right ear and pulled out the one earring she had left. Its last dot disappeared and it became solid black. 

Queen Alexandra didn't get both of them, she thought. Could Hawkmoth still use the Miraculous with only one? But Tikki goes into the left earring, does he have her too? 

Silently, Marinette put the earring back in her ear. She pulled down her pony tails so that her ears were covered. 

She came to a conclusion. Even without her full Miraculous, she would fight. She would defeat Hawkmoth. 

Moths were attracted to flames. She was the fire right now and it brighter than the sun. 

Looking out the window of her room she could see the battle raging. Chat Noir was catapulting on his staff to stay at the same level of Queen Alexandra, who kept trying to fly higher and higher. 

Now, what to do? She thought. It's too dangerous to fight without a Miraculous, so maybe she could fight behind the scenes. She could somehow contact Chat and tell him what happened or...

Master Fu! She needs to tell him what happened and maybe he could help. But she couldn't see him now. She should wait until there was no Akuma to see her.


	2. A New Fox

It took a week to go to Master Fu's. It seems now that Hawkmoth got half of a Miraculous he was trying to wear down Chat Noir to get his ring. 

Chat managed to get Queen Alexandra's Akuma, which was in her wings, but, without Ladybug, he couldn't purify it. He left a message to Ladybug to meet him at the Eiffel Tower to de-evilize it, but only Marinette and Chat knew that Ladybug never showed up. 

Every day, for the next week, new Akumas showed up. H2Ocean, the Knitter, the Candy Man, Malachite, Delta Rune, Rose Lily, and Tiger Millionaire were hard villains that took Chat hours to fight. 

It seemed some started to notice Ladybugs absence and they voiced their concerns. Chat Noir have no official statement so people started to think she really did lose her Miraculous. 

Finally, the day came when there was no Akuma when Marinette didn't have school and she could see Master Fu. 

She had only met him two times before, when Tikki got sick and when she found his book. He told her that he was an almost 200 year old man who was the guardian of the Miraculouses. He seemed really nice, and so did his Kwami, Wayzz. 

She opened the door of the store that Fu ran and she saw him waiting for her. He always seemed to know when she was coming. 

"Hello, Ladybug!" He smiled calmly.

"Master Fu," she looked down at the ground, ashamed, "I have something to tell you. I lost the Miraculous, well, half of it, but it was the one with Tikki. And... I know you... gave me it and you trusted me with it... but... I'm sorry!"

She started sobbing half way through the sentence. Marinette had always felt guilty over a lot of things, but this was probably the worst thing she has ever done. 

She suddenly felt Master Fu hug her, "it's okay, Ladybug. You did the best you could. How about we talk over tea."

Silently, the two sat down around a table as Wayzz brought some tea. 

"Good evening, Miss Ladybug," Wayzz bowed. 

"Hi, Wayzz."

"So," Master Fu took a sip, "what do you plan to do about the Miraculous?"

"I," Marinette stuttered out, "I want to get it back. I don't know how, but I want to help still. And, it's my fault in the first place that Hawkmoth has Tikki."

"Do you think, if you had a second chance, you could save her?" 

"I can't say I can for sure," she admitted, "but I'll try ten times harder."

"Well, Ladybug," the old guardian walked over to the hidden Miraculous box and grabbed one, "how would you like a second chance?"

He opened his palm to show a necklace resembling a fox tail. 

"The Fox Miraculous?" Marinette gasped, "but, I couldn't! For one, I just lost one and you're trusting me with another. Two, I thought you had to be compatible with a Miraculous to use it. Three, if I did use it, people would call me an Akuma so soon after Volpina!"

The man chuckled at her fast talking, "they won't say that you're an Akuma, they will know it is you Ladybug. And do you know why I chose you to be Ladybug in the first place? You not fit what needed to be for Ladybug, you were perfect for any Miraculous. You were creative, but you were okay with destruction. You helped others and tried for the most part to think a head. You were great at protecting what you cared about, even after you think it's impossible, and you were loyal to your friends. Finally, you were a trickster, willing to do anything, perfect for a Fox. 

"Another thing, the Fox is one of hiding. The Fox usually chooses whether to be used for good or for evil, they are usually in a chaotic neutral state. If anyone tried to misuse this Miraculous without the permission of the kwami, they would simply find it gone soon. You couldn't possibly lose it.

"So," he held out his hand, "will you become a fox to steal back what is yours?"

Marinette thought for a moment, but realized she didn't have the time. The longer she was without Tikki, the longer she didn't know if she was okay. 

"Yes," she grabbed the necklace and put it on. In front of her, a new kwami appeared. It was mostly orange except for some patches of white. 

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other," and with that, the guardian and Kwami left the room. 

"So... hi!" Marinette did a little wave to the god. 

The kwami looked at the girl, "you're my chosen? You better be great if you were a Ladybug!"

They cleared their throat, "I am Trixx, the god of trickery, lies, illusions, and, best of all, foxes. Usually I am called when stealth is required and I won't cooperate unless I agree to help. Any questions."

"Um, yes?" Marinette replied, "can Kwamis sense Kwamis?"

"If you want to go the easy route, which I am all for by the way," Trixx explained, "you can't. We sense each other in case of times when we are taken captive, we can't find them, but their misusers can't find us."

"What's your powers? I've seen someone imitate the Fox Miraculous, but I don't know how much of it was true."

"Someone tried to pretend to be ME!" Trixx was enraged, "who are they? I will make sure they know who the true fox is!"

"Calm down!" Marinette whispered, "Volpina was an Akuma who wanted to be a superhero, but she's gone now."

"She better be," the kwami grumbled, "anyway, my powers that you should know are our illusions, fire, and are shapeshifting. 

"The illusions are the simplest to explain. With the help of our weapon, a long flute, you play into it to create illusions. You don't really need to know how to play the flute, since our weapon was the first flute in existence and it comes with the information to play it inside. Just think of the illusion and it will come to you. 

"Next is our fire! Naturally, fire either comes out of your mouth, tail, or paws. Be careful, though, because if you get mad you will literally set on fire. 

"Finally is our shapeshifting! You know those legends about foxes changing form? That was me! Just say Sly Fox and for the next five minutes you will be a fox. 

"And to transform," Trixx stopped when she heard a scream come from outside, "which I think we need to do right now, just say Tails Reveal!"

"Alright, Trixx," Marinette stood up, "Tails Reveal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! I was gonna include the Akuma battle in this chapter, but I wanted to sketch Marinette as the Fox so I can have a concrete idea of what she looks like.


	3. A Litter of Kits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is ready to learn a new trick!

Master Fu smiled as he heard the young girl shout "Tails Reveal" and the familiar chime of the front door's bell. 

The fox was a wild card, especially when partnered with the black cat, but maybe Marinette will be able to handle it. 

Master Fu was about to go back to his normal routine when Wayzz spoke up. 

"Master! I sense Huli Jing's presence!"

The old man stroke his beard, "really? She's only been out three times, four now. I wonder how this will change things?"

\--------------------

Marinette looked around for the Akuma, wondering where it was. 

It felt different to be a fox than a ladybug. She could feel a weight behind her, so she guess it was her tail, and she felt lighter on her feet, which allowed her to jump high without her yo-yo. Her senses seemed to long to want everything in sight (like the food someone was eating down the street). She wished she could've looked at herself before she left, but Paris needed a hero!

They needed Ladybug...

But she wasn't Ladybug anymore! She was... huh? She doesn't even have a name yet! Well, she would decide that later. 

She was about to continue looking for the Akuma when she heard a thump from behind her. 

"You got a new look, Volpina?" A voiced purred, "let's change that!"

Marinette was about to turn around with she heard a voice whisper "move right." Without thinking, she did so and felt something whizz past her. It was then when she faced her attacker. 

"Chat," she nearly whispered, losing breath from being so happy to seem him. 

"Volpina," he spat out, "what are you doing here again?" He pointed his staff at her chest. 

Raising her hands in self defense, she cried, "I'm not Volpina! Chat, it's me, Ladybug!"

"LIAR!" He attacked. 

Again, a voice spoke in Marinette's ear. 

"Jump!" 

Complying, the fox was able to dodge the weapon, but Chat kept advancing. 

"Get your weapon!"

"How?" She thought, her old weapon was always by her hip, but she saw no flute in sight. 

"Hold out your hands and think!"

Marinette held out her hands a felt something warm tickle them. She was now holding a flute that was a couple of inches taller than her. It was orange on the barrel and dark blue, the color of her hair, buttons. She had summoned it just in time block Chat's attack. 

"Ahh!" She squeaked. 

"It's bad enough you've been terrorizing the city!" He kept thrusting like a sword fighter at her and she was barely able to keep up (she really needed to take fencing!). 

"You've hurt my friends-" A hit. 

"My family-" Another hit. 

"And now, you have the audacity to say you're her!" He was full on screaming at the top of his lungs with anger. "You took my lady away, so I won't stop until every Akuma you create is gone-"

It was then Marinette realized he was no longer talking to her, but Hawkmoth. 

"-and until your Miraculous is in my hands! But that's not enough, you took the love of my life away, so you deserve so much more punisment than I would've given you before. She was Mercy and I am Vengeance!"

Love? He actually loved her?! Marinette's mind was racing. But he flirted with everyone! He was just joking around. 

"Ah, but he did sacrifice himself for you many times," the voice came back, "and he only ever tried to get your attention all of the time. The flirting to him is a joke, but not with you."

Her eyes widened as realization hit her with a brick. He loved her. He actually loved her!

"Wait, JUMP!" The voice screamed, but it was too late. The fox was distracted for so long that Chat manage to grabbed her and push her against a chimney. 

"And if I ever!" His eyes were full of rage, "ever! Here you say her name again, I will find you and they won't find your body!"

He started to reach for the Miraculous, which in plain sight as a necklace. 

"Let's just end this, I'm tired right now," he huffed. 

"Chat, please," Marinette whispered as he started to take the Miraculous off, "believe me, I'm Ladybug! This is the real fox Miraculous, I'm not Volpina!"

He stopped, "then who are you? You aren't Ladybug, you don't exactly have the spots, and if you aren't Volpina who are you."

She sighed, "I'm Ladybug! Tikki used to tell me I was her, with or without the mask, and I never believed her, not until now. Hawkmoth beat me, but he will never again! I'm Ladybug in a fox costume, a truth in a lie. I don't know who I am right now, but I will always be Ladybug, with spots or with a tail."

"Tikki?" Chat recognized that name, Ladybug had talked about her Kwami many times when they were together, about how adorable and supportive she was. 

The fog over Chat's mind seemed to have lifted as he looked at the fox, "m-my lady?"

He stopped holding her against the wall and she immediately went to hug him. 

"I'm so sorry!" She started to cry in his arms, "Queen Alexandria had me cornered, there was nothing I could do. I went to the Guardian and he gave me the fox Miraculous. I'm sorry for hurting you so much!"

"Hurt me?" He asked, "never say that, my lady! It was all Hawkmoth's doing, I'm sorry I attacked you!"

"Did you mean what you said?" She sniffled, "do you actually love me?"

There was a pause, "yes."

Yes was such a simple word, but it was enough with Chat's emotions behind it. 

All Marinette could reply was "me too." It wasn't until that moment when she finally realized that she did love her partner. He was always there for her, always cared for her, they were always comfortable with each other. 

But what about Adrien? Her mind asked. Adrien, she didn't actually know him that well! She was too nervous to be around him so she never got to know him, other than the fact that he was kind and beautiful. 

She idolized Adrien, but she loved Chat. Adrien had just blinded her like the sun, but Chat was the moon, closer and more loving. 

It was like being the fox for ten minutes caused her to be able to see the truth about herself. 

"Are you crying?" She asked. 

"No," he lied. 

After a moment of hugging, they let go and wiped away the tears from there eyes. 

"So," he looked at her, "a fox?"

"Yeah," she nervously laughed, "I didn't think I'd be good as a fox, but I'm warming up to it."

"Nice tails," he commented, "you remind me of a kitsune."

"What's a kitsune?" She asked, "and tails?"

She looked behind her and realized she indeed had multiple tails, in fact, she had five. On each tail, it was orange with a dark blue circle on it with a thin outline of a circle on the outside of that. On each circle, they had one through five white dots going up. 

"Have you really not seen yourself yet?" He asked and laughed as she blushed, a little bit of fire coming out from beneath her feet. "A kitsune is Japanese for fox, but they have legends about them gaining tails as the gain experience. 9 tails makes them practically a god fox! I learned about in an anime."

"So," she inspected the tails, "I have five tails because I'm experienced?"

"It probably has to do with you being Ladybug before the fox," he stated, "speaking of, we can't exactly call you Ladybug when you're a fox, so what's your name?"

The fox pondered, walking back and forth. Each step caused small flames to spring up, but they quickly disappeared. 

"You know what?" She smiled confidently, "I like that, kitsune. And since I seem to be on fire-" she pointed at her feet- "I'll be Kitsune Fire!"

"And, Chat," she continued, "we will get back at Hawkmoth, he can't resist me now. He'll be like a moth to a flame."

"Well," he smiled mischievously, "you are certainly hot! And you are one foxy lady."

Kitsune Fire groaned at the jokes and pretended to punch her partner in the shoulder. 

"Well," a new voice joined in, purring, "isn't this adorable!"

The two heroes turned to see the actual Akuma that they almost forgot about. They were dressed similarly to Chat, but instead of black leather, it was faux brown fur and they had sharp fangs. 

"But it seems you have something old on you, cat!" She hissed, "and Yule Chat doesn't like old things you know!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't sketched Kitsune Fire yet, but I have a pretty solid design! If anyone would like to help me with my design, then please contact me either here or on my tumblr: script-the-skeleton!
> 
> Also, this takes place right after season two. Marinette did the same thing she did with the book as in the Collector, but the Akuma the Collector did not happen. She was waiting for a time to tell Char her suspicions when she lost her Miraculous. 
> 
> For those curious about the inspiration of Yule Cat, they are a Icelandic myth about a monsterious cat that eats those who don't have new winter clothes. It started out as a way for employers to make their cotton pockets work faster. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, A Yule Ball!


	4. A Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Happy New Years! Here's a new chapter and wait a bit for a new chapter!

 

It’s a normal thing in Paris for an Akuma to show up. It’s so common that no one fears it at all, but there are a couple who like to flaunt the fact that they’ve never been Akumatize. There’s even been a betting pool for who would be next.

Amelia was high on that list.

If someone asked her, she would say she wasn’t an emotional person, even though she was one of the most emotional person ever. She got angry easy and random things would make her cry. The only thing that seemed to keep her happy were her cats, which she had three: Noir, Blanc, and Gris.

Anyway, Amelia had about a hundred bucks on her head that she would be Akumatized next, only a little bit above Marinette, who the students thought would be an easy target seeing as she got bullied so much and she seemed down lately.

The day of reckoning came when she was walking down a street near the school and she was wearing her favorite sweater, a black one she knitted herself that was covered in cat hair. She was in a more cheerful day today, just having bought a roll of yarn for her cats to play with, when she ran into the most horrible person in all of Paris, even more than Hawkmoth.

“Look who rolled through the hair salon floor!” The blonde nightmare laughed at Amelia. Amelia knew of Chloe, everyone knew Chloe, she even had a betting pool for how long it would take for her to create another Akuma, so she started to head away.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her shoulder and turned her around forcefully.

“I wasn’t done talking to you!” She screeched like a banshee and looked at her hand in disgust, which was now covered in cat hair thanks to the sweater. “How can you even where that thing? I bet I can fix it for you. Sabrina.”

Amelia noticed Sabrina standing behind Chloe. Another betting pool was made for if Sabrina was with Chloe when the Akuma was made.

“Amelia, plus Chloe, plus Sabrina, plus Paris,” Amelia mumbled while her eyes started to tear up in fear, “there’s ten people about to get a lot of money.”

“What was that!?” Chloe sneered as Sabrina reluctantly grabbed the sleeve of the sweater and pulled, causing the sleeve to fall off almost completely. “And what is with this stupid ball of yarn?”

“No!” Amelia watched as Chloe ripped the white ball out of her hands and as the bully tossed it down the sidewalk, landing in a puddle of muddy water. She had managed to grab a string of the yarn that trailed behind the ball, but it kept rolling around in the mud.

The tears started trailing down Amelia’s face and she vaguely heard Chloe and Sabrina leave and she didn’t look up in time to see a purple butterfly fly into the yarn ball, causing purple magic to follow the string to the girl like a wick to a candle.

"Yule Chat," Hawkmoth spoke, "it seems that old things need to be taken care of, like that girl. You can have your revenge if you bring me some very old jewelry."

"GlAdLY!" Emilia's voice became distorted as she transformed. Yule Chat was a suit that was like Chat Noir’s, but it was covered in brown messy fur instead of black leather. In her hand, she was still holding the string of her yarn, but it was now a dark blood red color. She yanked on the string and it came bouncing back to her like a yo-yo.

“PuRrFecT!” She swung over the yarn but froze at the sound of her voice. She then looked at herself and her dirty fur, "I neED to gEt cleAneD!"

She smiled as she looked to where Chloe had sauntered off. She'll take her pretty looks. Besides, Chloe's outfit was at least two years old, she needed something new to where and Yule Chat was happy to give her something with more yarn.

\-----------------

"So," Yule Chat smirked. She had just hunted down Chloe, Sabrina, and a couple of other civilians and she was feeling quite better. "Chat Noir, you want to introduce me to your foxy friend over there?"

"Uh," Kitsune Fire quickly blushed and, true to her name, let out a little bit a fire come out of the ends of her hair. She tried to put on a straight face.

"Kitsune Fire, the new fox Miraculous holder," she did a mock bow, "but you would know me better as Ladybug."

"Ladybug?!" Yule squeaked in fear before a butterfly shown over her face.

"She's lying, of course," Hawkmoth assured the Akuma, "that's what foxes do. But, alongside Chat Noir's, take her Miraculous as well."

"Sure thing," Yule smiled and looked at Kitsune, "well, m'lady, I don't believe you, but I could always use your Miraculous, too. After all, I still have a speck of dirt on my fur!"

She indicated to a patch of fur on her shoulder that was mattered.

"I don't think that's going to happen," the fox readied her flute in a defensive stance.

"Shame," the Akuma shrugged her shoulders and readied her weapon, which was ironically a yo-yo made of yarn, "I would've gone easy on you and I'd hate to ruin your pretty face."

Kitsune blushed again and a little bit of fire burst out of the tip of her flute. Chat pointed his baton at Yule Chat.

"Who screamed earlier?" He asked, he had only heard one scream, which was odd for an Akuma to only attack one and only one person.

"Oh, you know Hawkmoth," she giggled, "he does keep his promises. He promised me revenge if I got your Miraculous, but, you know us cats, we want what we want first. That Chloe sure needs a taste of her own medicine about her fashion advice when she's wearing two-year-old clothes!"

"Of course, it's Chloe," Kitsune groaned.

Yule started to swing her ball of yarn around as it grew in length, "well, let's start this, shall we? We can flirt later, m'lady, after I take your Miraculous!"

And, with that, the battle began. Even though it's only been a week, it felt like forever for the superhero duo. Still, they fought in a rhythm as Chat attack the front while Kitsune tried to attack the back.

"So," Yule decided a fight was the perfect time to chat, "what's your story, m'lady?"

"Stop calling her that!" Chat growled and slashed his baton at the Akuma's feet, who jumped over it.

"Now, now, kitty," she laughed, "I was talking to the foxy lady over there! Though, with your attitude, I wouldn’t be surprised if you weren’t a lady, too."

Kitsune swung her flute at Yule, "don't call me that and I did tell you. It's not my fault you didn't believe me."

"Please, no way would Ladybug lose a Miraculous and somehow magically gain another one. Especially the fox! I heard she caused that Volpina Akuma."

The fox said nothing, though it clearly struck a nerve, and attacked again. The cycle continued: fighting, flirting, and flinging around weapons. About ten minutes into the battle, Yule Chat managed to kick Chat in the stomach so he flew off the roof, accidentally dropping his baton. Yule then proceeded to swing the yarn around Kitsune until she was trapped with her flute pressing against her side.

"Sorry about this, m'lady," she reached for the necklace, "and on your first day too!"

She was about to touch it, but it was like an invisible barrier was surrounding it.

"What!" She screamed in rage, "but aren't Miraculouses really old!? How long have you had this?"

"Twelve minutes," Kitsune laughed and she would’ve shrugged if she could move.

"This is technically new clothes!" Yule Chat grunted, "I can't take it."

The Akuma paused to think for a second, "I'll just bring you to Hawkmoth myself later when I have Chat Noir's Miraculous. Maybe he will even let me keep you! Until then, goodbye, m'lady!"

The cat yanked on her string as a red glow covered the fox. Kitsune found herself in a room that was knitted from red yarn. She was in the ball of yarn she realized.

"Now I know how Chat felt with Pixilator," she grumbled and looked at her surroundings, eventually finding Yule’s previous victims, Chloe. Sabrina, and four others who Kitsune didn’t know the name of.

“Who are you?” Chloe did her classic sneer when she noticed the fox, “a cosplayer of Volpina? That’s pathetic, she wasn’t even that good of a villain and you look ridiculous!”

The hero stopped herself from groaning, “I’m Kitsune Fire, I got the fox mir- “

“Are you Ladybug?!” One of the unknowns asked. "You have her hair and her eyes."

“Uh,” Kitsune was shocked someone realized who she was without being told, “I was, but now I’m Kitsune Fire.”

“Did you really lose your Miraculous?” The other one looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

The fox nodded sadly, “I was cornered, but I’ve been given a second chance and I’m going to be a lot harder to catch!”

“Oh, Ladybug!” Chloe perked up and draped herself over the hero dramatically, “I was lying about the costume, you looked great in orange!”

“Enough talking,” the voice had returned, “Yule Chat will be back any moment. Say Fox Trap or whatever your transformation is to shapeshift.”

Kitsune was tempted to ask the voice questions, but it had been helpful so far and it didn’t seem like they had the time.

“Chloe,” she pushed the girl off her, “I’m going to need you to stand back, I’m new to this and I don’t know how it’s going to work.”

The six people followed the hero’s orders, Chloe did it reluctantly and was most likely going to corner Kitsune later.

Marinette took a breath and closed her eyes, “Sly Fox?”

She felt magic washed over her and through her eyelids she saw orange light. She also felt lighter and warmer.

“Woah!” She heard someone say.

“Are you really shocked? You see this stuff every day!”

“I don’t see people turn into an animal, I was sick when Animan happened!”

Finally, the fox opened her eyes and found herself at the humans’ feet. Kitsune felt the warm patches of a fur all over her body and her tail swing side to side. Luckily, she felt that she only had one tail.

“This is weird!” Kitsune talked out loud.

“Did she just bark?”

“What?” The fox was confused, she didn’t bark.

“She did it again!”

“They won’t be able to understand you right now,” the voice returned, “in this form, what you can do changes for your need. You would usually look like your outfit unless you need to hide or blend in, like now.”

At the word ‘now’, a red light shown as Yule Chat’s hand blindly grabbed around before picking up the literal fox hero.

“Ladybug! Kitsune Fire!” The people who were trapped screamed.

The light blinded the fox and she found herself being held up by Yule Chat on top of a rooftop.

“How did you get in there?” The Akuma was really confused, “did my lady put you in there and escape? Is this one of fox’s trick? You can’t be her, you don’t even have the same eyes!”

Really? The fox thought.

“Maybe it’s one of her powers to escape by foxes,” Yule mused, “well, I was going to use her for bait, but since she’s gone… let me think about it.” 

Yule Chat sat down and started to pet the fox and smiled. Inspiration came to Kitsune and she knew what she had to do and started to purr and rolled into a ball on the Akumas lap.

“You’re just like a cat!” She cheered, “you know, I’ve always liked foxes, even after the Volpina attack. But now we have our own fox hero!”

She lowered her voice and whispered, “I hope I don’t have to be a villain much longer, but it’s fun right now, like being a cat myself!" 

Kitsune barked and nudged her snout at the ball of yarn. “Do you want to play?” Yule asked. After the fox barked in agreement, Yule Chat tossed her weapons as Kitsune chased it. Once she had it and bit into it, it was like something went off in the villain’s mind and she quickly got up and tried to get the yarn back.

“No, bad fox!” She tried to pull it but ended up unraveling the ball even more than the fox. Soon, the ball was completely unraveled and the Akuma flew out.

“Finally!” Chat climbed back up the building with a baton in hand and looked confusedly at the fox, “what?”

The fox barked and looked at the Akuma. Getting the memo, Chat made his baton grow bigger and like when he pulled out his phone, he opened a section of his baton which the butterfly flew into. Yule Chat transformed back into Amelia once the Akuma couldn’t be seen.

“My lady?” Chat looked at the fox, who barked a yes. “While you’re adorable this way, can you change back?”

How? Kitsune thought.

“Just think ‘change’,” the voice suggested.

Change?

And with that, Kitsune Fire was laying on the floor in her human state.

“Good to have you back,” Chat smiled and helped her up. “

That was weird!” Kitsune smiled, “but I think I can get used to it.”

They then turned their attention to the victims, both Amelia and the six people who appeared on the yarn. Chat dealt with helping the people down while Kitsune talked to Amelia.

“Hey!” She smiled.

Amelia looked up, because she was still looking at her destroyed yarn and sweater, “y-y-you’re pretty!” She stuttered and looked embarrassed.

“Thank you,” Kitsune blushed again, “you might not remember, but I’m Kitsune Fire, though I used to be Ladybug.”

“Well,” Amelia seemed to be in a daze, “you look way foxier right now.”

She slapped a hand over face, “I should go!” She gathered up her yarn and held up her sweater sleeve.

“Sorry I can’t fix those,” the hero apologized.

“It’s fine,” Amelia started to walk towards Chat to get down, “it’s an easy fix and I just need to buy another roll. Bye, Kitsune Fire!”

She waved but heard a beeping coming from her necklace.

“Looks like I need to go, Chat!” She told him when he got done with victims and got ready to leave.

“Wait,” he put a hand on her shoulder, “what about the Akumas? My baton can’t hold them for long and I’ve been keeping them in jars at my house. Can you still heal them?”

“Uh,” Kitsune thought for a moment.

“Tell him you’ll meet him later and for him to bring the Akumas,” the voice spoke, “I need to talk to you.”

Without arguing, Kitsune talked to Chat, “bring the Akumas to the Eiffel Tower at ten tonight.”

She started to walk away towards her house and lied, “I’ll have a solution then. See you later Chat!”

She did a quick fist bump with Chat looking like he wanted to say something else, but he stopped himself since she was about to detransform.

Kitsune ran back to her house, loving the feeling of jumping over anything in her way. Once she went through her rooftop hatch into her room she was forcefully changed back. She landed right in front of the mirror and could only see as an orange light revealed her civilian self.

“So,” Trixx looked at Marinette’s smiling face in the mirror, “how was that.”

“I think I’ll like being a fox,” she responded.

“I think she’ll be a great fox!” The voice spoke up, but Marinette looked in the mirror and turned around. There was another person in her room. It was an older woman in an orange and white themed Chinese dress.

“Hello,” the woman smiled, “I am Huli Jing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Diadianyuu for Kitsune Fire's drawing! She worked hard and did an amazing job, so please check her out! http://diadianyuu.tumblr.com/


	5. Huli Jing-le Bells

Marinette was ashamed to say that like when she met Tikki, she fell over a chair when Huli Jing appeared out of nowhere.  
“Are you okay?” Huli Jing covered her mouth with her hands to stop her from laughing. Trixx didn’t even bother to be polite and started to cackle.

“I’m good,” Marinette stood up, flustered. “Um, who are you and why are you in my room?”

At closer inspection, Marinette realized that the woman, somewhere in her mid-twenties, was wearing a Sheni Chinese dress, with the tunic being a light orange with a darker orange sash and the skirt being white. All over the dress were different shades of orange. Her hair was a dark, shiny black that flowed all the way down her back, but at her head it was tied and braided in fancy loops, with one orange lily resting on it like a pin. She was about a couple inches taller than Marinette so she needed to look up to see her sapphire eyes.

“I’m sorry, that was rude,” the woman apologized, “I didn’t mean to startle you, I thought I made my self known when I talked to Kitsune Fire. I am-“

“The best dang fox that has ever existed,” Trixx interrupted.

“Trixx,” the woman looked bashful, “I’m not the best fox, I’m simply-“

“The best fox,” the Kwami repeated and looked at Marinette, “this, my kit, is the first and only fox to become a Tenko!”

“What’s a Tenko?” Marinette asked.

“A Tenko,” the woman started, “is a fox that has become a ‘heavenly fox’ and ascended to the heavens. You are on your way to be a Tenko, too. When a Kitsune or a Huli Jing gets nine tails, they become a Tenko. For the Miraculous, becoming a Tenko is a last resort that…”

She trailed off and looked toward the floor, moving a piece of her hair behind her ear. Trixx made up for the silence and started talking.

“Not much is known of the Tenko, since she was the only one to ever exist,” Trixx explained, “I don’t even know all about the Miraculous myself, I’m just the protector and guider of what I know. Huli Jing here was quite shocked when she transformed and she was only my second kit! Usually, my kits have one tail, a couple of times two, but, besides Huli, you are the only one to ever have five tails, especially on your first time.”

“Five tails?” Huli Jing seemed impressed, “I thought I was imaging that! I knew you had promise, but…”

“Uh, yeah,” Marinette rubbed her arm, “but why are you here? If you were the second fox, shouldn’t you be, uh, dead?”

“Well,” she started to explain, “when I got my ninth tail, I was attached to the Miraculous and it’s now my job to instruct any fox I deem needing of my help. While Trixx can explain the basics, she’s not so much of teacher.”

“Hey!” Trixx huffed.

“You know it’s true,” Huli chided. 

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t it hurt!” The Kwami crossed her arms, “but yes, Huli hasn’t ever shown up, so feel honored. I don’t have the patience to teach anything and foxes should learn by doing, but Huli has chosen to help you and train you in the ways of a fox.”

“I haven’t appeared because I didn’t think anyone ever needed it,” Huli Jing explained herself, “but you’re a special case! There’s never been a ladybug that became a fox. And I have talked to some foxes, I gave them some advice in some battles, but I think they thought I was a civilian calling out to them. But do you accept me? Will you let me teach you?”

Marinette didn’t even have to think, “yes! I might need all the help I can get!”

Huli smiled.

“But,” the girl asked, “what is your name? Not your superhero name, but your real name.”

“Um,” the woman paused, “I don’t know.”

“What?!” Marinette was perplexed.

“I know it sounds crazy,” she agreed, “I guess it’s been so long that I forgot.”

She moved another piece of her hair behind her ear as Marinette looked at Trixx, who shrugged.

“Same,” she stated.

“How do you forget, in your words, your best fox’s name?”

All she got was a shrug. 

“Oh, would you look at that!” Huli Jing pointed towards a clock, “it’s almost ten, better get going!”

“It’s only four!” Marinette looked at the clock and then back to Huli Jing, who was now gone. “What was that?”

“She hasn’t learned how to read clocks,” Trixx suggested.

Marinette narrowed her eyes at that but let it passed for now. 

“So, what do I do in the meantime?” She asked.

“You could get more used to the Miraculous,” the Kwami answered, “show Paris that the best hero they’ve ever had is back. You should be ready before Huli starts training you. But I need some berries first!”

“Why not,” Marinette smiled and went to get some blueberries. Once she got Trixx fed, she said the magic words. “Tails Reveal, Trixx!”

The transformation came and went and Kitsune finally could check out her costume in the mirror. Her hair was down, covering her ears, and her mask, which was orange, had little fox tails that wrapped around her head and tied at the back. Her ears were pointy with an orange outside and a dark blue inside. Her suit was mostly orange, but parts of her limbs and her torso were dark blue. She looked at her five tails as they swung around.

Grabbing the flute in her hand, she was curious of how to create some illusions. Lifting it to her mouth and closing her eyes, she started to play a solemn note. She opened her eyes as fire shot out of the end of her flute and onto the floor, swirling up until it disperses, revealing a copy of ladybug. Ladybug stood still, her eyes unfocused, but she was smiling.

Kitsune ignored the tears in her eyes and started to work with her illusions. She made Ladybug move her mouth, blink, or lift and arm, but beyond that, she couldn’t figure out how to do anything as advance as Volpina. After a bit of working, she noticed that every illusion, if she focused on it, started to blur and burn.

So, illusions are meant to be far away, good to know.

She kept practicing, taking a break to eat a bit. After a couple of hours, at around 8, she started to think of the Akuma problem.

“Use possession,” Huli Jing appeared again, but she looked different. This seemed to be her superhero form and she had a mask covering her head in a golden hood that resembled a lily with nine petals, but her sapphire eyes were still visible. She was still wearing a Sheni, but it was golden on the toga, a yellowish white on the skirt, and she still had orange lilies scattered around the outfit. The main difference between her normal outfit and this one was this one looked like it went through a fire, with the sleeves burnt to the shoulder and the skirt was tattered, revealing shining light. There were also nine clear tails made of light that glowed like a candle, appearing and disappearing.

“Possession?” Kitsune asked, “and why do you look different?”

“I am just an illusion from the Miraculous,” she explained, “but I reflect what you are, if you are transformed, then so am I. And I guess Trixx didn’t think you would use this yet, but only a ladybug can heal stuff, but we just need to control the Akumas until you can get the ladybug Miraculous back. Foxes have the power to possess things, for how long it matters the size, but with Akumas, we can keep them under control for a long time. I tell you how to possess things when we get there.”

“Thanks,” Kitsune looked at the clock. She looked back at Huli, who was now gone. 

She decided to leave early to meet Chat. Climbing to her roof she realized it was nighttime and her tails immediately lit on fire to shine light for her to see.

She ran over rooftops, waving to people who were walking down the street and noticed her. Soon, she was at the base of the Eiffel Tower and looked up. How was she supposed to get up there without her yo-yo? She sighed and started to climb up the side. It took longer than climbing a normal building, but in fifteen minutes she was up there and she saw Chat waiting for her.

“Looks like we both got here early!” He smiled, “though I could never miss seeing your face, my lady!” 

“Why did I think a week would change you?” Kitsune rolled her eyes, “I got bored and I wanted to be here again, I miss it.”

“I miss you,” he smiled, but then pointed to his feet, “I brought the Akumas.”

In a jar, there were a bunch of butterflies, all still evil.

“So,” Chat handed Kitsune the jar, “what’s the plan?”

“Possession, apparently,” she then whispered, “okay, Huli, what do I do?”

She felt phantom hands land on her shoulder and, suddenly, it was like she was seeing through someone else’s eyes. 

“This is can be done in a manner of ways,” Kitsune heard in her mind, “like touching, what I did for this, but you shouldn’t touch these.”

Huli, controlling Kitsune, set down the jar and walked a couple feet away. Turning to face the jar, Huli whispered “open it” to Chat, who complied. Holding the flute, she started to spin it, faster and faster as a little flame sputtered at the end until she stopped, sending a waved a fire at the Akumas. Once the fire disappeared, the Akumas remained, but now they were black and literally on fire for what seemed like permanently. 

Panting, Huli Jing leaned on the flute, “and that’s how it’s done!”

She then promptly collapsed on the metal floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight everybody! It's four in the morning over here, so I should probably go to be. Expect another chapter tomorrow.


	6. Kitsunetsuki

Kitsune Fire woke up as a fox, but in a different place.

She was in a black room, the walls resembling obsidian. They were so shiny that Kitsune could see herself in them.

She was mostly orange, like any red fox, but her underbelly was dark blue like her suit. Her eyes were still blue and she had tiny little ears of orange and dark blue. She turned and saw she had five tails somehow on her small body, again orange and dark blue, but with white dots in the blue. There were also little sparks on the tails.

Over her shoulder, Kitsune heard a bark. Turning, she saw another fox, one covered in gold and white. She had nine tails that glittered and her sapphire eyes were focused on Kitsune. This was Huli Jing in fox form.

“What happened?” The orange fox barked.

“I possessed you to possess the Akumas,” Huli explained like it was obvious, “I thought it would be easier than explaining, since possession is controlled more by a feeling than an action. When you return to normal, you shall know how to possess things for now the information is in your head.”

“But why are we foxes?” Kitsune walked around the room, “and, where are we?”

“I used my power to possess you,” the Tenko answered, “but it’s been so long since I’ve last used that power that it took a lot out of me. Usually, this part is done in person, but instead we’re in the realm of our minds and foxes are the natural order in this plane for possession.”

“What part…” Kitsune trailed off when a new light source appeared. Looking up, the foxes saw nine flaming butterflies appear and fly around the two. One of the butterflies landed on Kitsune’s snout and started making a clicking noise.

“This is the part in long term possession,” Huli explained, “it’s a little harder than what I did, possessing you for a couple of seconds, and you need to win them over.”

“How?” The five-tailed fox looked at the butterflies, “um, hi! I’m Kitsune and you’re Akumas. I used to be Ladybug…and…”

She trailed off, not knowing what to say. The butterflies started clicking again.

“They’re talking!” Huli Jing realized.

“Do you speak butterfly?” Kitsune asked.

“No.”

“Great.”

The two sat around thinking of what to do. Meanwhile, the butterflies started to get anxious, flying around more and getting faster. Suddenly, every single one of the bugs turned to face Kitsune and landed all over her.

“What are they doing?” She tried to shake them off.

Huli gasped, “they’re creatures of possession, too. This is the only way they know to communicate!” 

The older fox watched as the butterflies disappeared into Kitsune’s fur. Once they were all gone, a red butterfly symbol appeared on her face. After a bit, it disappeared. Kitsune looked up and smiled as the butterflies appeared on her fur again.

“They thanked me for freeing them from Hawkmoth’s control!” She told Huli, “and they agree to be under my control for the time being since without my holding them back, Hawkmoth would gain control again.”

Once she was done talking, the obsidian room filled with a bright light.

“It looks like we’re waking up,” Huli Jing commented.

As the light washed over them, Kitsune woke back up in human form with the no longer Akumas on her. She opened her eyes and saw Chat lending out his hand to help her up.

“What happened?” She mumbled, “how long have I been out?”

“About five minutes,” he answered once she was standing, “but, before that, your eyes changed a slightly different color and, after setting fire to the bugs, you fell.”

“My eyes changed?” 

“That was me,” Huli answered, “fox possession changes a person’s face to look more fox-like, but you already did look like a fox, so it just changed your eyes.”

Kitsune didn’t realize her eyes glazed over while listening until Chat snapped a figure in her face, bringing her back to reality.

“Sorry,” the fox stood up straighter, “I was talking… to…”

It was at that moment when she wondered if Huli was supposed to be a secret or not. Was she supposed to be hidden from other people or was she general knowledge with Miraculous users.

“You can tell him,” Huli allowed, “but make sure no one else knows of me.”

And with that, Kitsune told Chat everything that had happened in the last couple of hours. 

“So,” Chat spoke was she was done, “there’s a second ever fox hero named Huli Jing, who is now your mentor, and if you get nine tails you become a Tenko. She can also possess you and you can possess stuff. Did I get it all?”

With a nod for an answer, the cat sighed, “and I thought my life wasn’t like an anime enough.”

Wait, he perked up, “aren’t you part Chinese? Why wasn’t your name Huli Jing, even before you knew of her? I’m kind of disappointed in myself because I KNOW Chinese? I guess anime has a too strong grip on me.”

Kitsune giggled, “it could’ve been my name if I knew Chinese, too. I should probably learn.”

He leaned over, “I could teach you, m’lady. I’m practically an expert.”

The fox playfully poked him on the nose, “I already have a friend who speaks Chinese, or I could just ask my mom. Besides, I like Kitsune Fire.”

“Do you like it because of my awesome naming skills?”

That made Kitsune do a full out bark laugh, “you’re named black cat!”

“Speak for yourself, Ladybug!” 

“I panicked!” 

The two laughed for a good three minutes, playfully pushing each other. It felt good, them just hanging out like old times.

Once they calmed down, Chat decided they needed to talk about a few things.

“What are you going to do about the Akumas?” Chat asked, “they’re under your control for now, but where are you going to put them? Do they stay possessed when you’re not transformed?”

“Huli said we used long term possession,” Kitsune explained, “so, I think that would mean until I let them go. I should probably keep them with me so Hawkmoth doesn’t get his hands on them or a civilian accidentally gets set on fire. I guess I could hide them… in candles?”

Chat laughed, “if you do that, get me a picture! I’m just imagining the Akumas pretending to be wicks!”

“It might work, I have some candles,” she concluded, “and I will definitely take pictures.”

“Onto the next thing, then,” Chat changed the topic, “I was running around a little bit after the Akuma attack and the mayor confronted me and asked about you. I told him that you were Ladybug, but that you had a new Miraculous. And…”

He trailed off and look sadly at the ground.

“He didn’t believe you,” Kitsune finished.

He shook his head, “he thinks that you are just another Volpina that managed to trick me. He demanded we have a press conference in his hotel tomorrow at 5 to talk about you.”

“I expected this,” the fox murmured, “but I was told they would know it was me.”

“Maybe you just need to convince them or at least talk to them,” Chat thought out loud, “but, if they don’t believe you, what are they going to do? They can’t stop you from fighting Hawkmoth and soon they would see that you’re Ladybug. That also remind me, what if we revealed ourselves?”

“What!” 

“Hear me out!” Chat started to pace, “what if something like this happens again, with either you or me? It was only a week, but what if something happens later and we don’t know what happened to each other? I thought I would never see you again!”

“But… we can’t!” Was all Kitsune could say.

“Why not?” He sighed, “how about we have some way of communicating outside of the masks? We could share numbers?”

Kitsune shook her head, “there’s a chance we might already have our numbers, we could use an app. There’s plenty that are free.” 

Chat nodded his head in agreement, but Kitsune could tell he was slightly sad they couldn’t reveal themselves. The thing was, Kitsune was still afraid of everyone rejecting her. Maybe, one day, when she was Ladybug again, she could tell Chat who she was.

“I need to get going,” the fox finally said, “I have some homework to finish. See you tomorrow, Chaton!”

“By, m’lady,” Chat did a bow and kissed Kitsune on the hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being late, my Microsoft Word was being dumb. If you have any questions about Kitsune's powers, please ask.


	7. Lies

Lila was what you would call annoyed. She moved to a new country and thought she could be the most popular girl in school by telling some small lies. It worked like a charm and people were practically eating out of her hand.

All until Ladybug. 

Lila was about to make a move on Adrien Agreste when the superhero couldn’t handle a small lie. Ladybug ruined her chances at popularity by outing her. It was her fault she was Akumatized and, after that, everyone discovered her lies. 

To make things even better, it seems everyone is school had something great going for them. First was Adrien Agreste, a model and son of a major fashion designer. Second was Chloe Bourgeois, she was the daughter of the mayor and met tons of celebrities because of that. Third was Alya Cesaire, she ran the Ladyblog and had personal interviews with the heroes. The rest seemed to have met some famous person or was beloved by everyone. It seemed that even with her lies, Lila wouldn’t have been able to top any of them in experiences. 

Anyway, with the students realizing nothing she said was true, they shunned her as a liar. No one talked to her anymore and soon Lila just stopped showing up to school. All she thought about was how Ladybug ruined what was supposed to be her new life. She was so glad when she heard the news that she was gone.

Then, one day, she was walking around Paris when she saw a light at the top of the Eiffel Tower. It wasn’t a normal light, it was nine dancing fires that illuminated the familiar face of Chat Noir and another unfamiliar one.

“Who’s that?” She heard a person to her left ask.

“That’s Kitsune Fire!” A girl answered in a dreamy voice, “she used to be Ladybug, but now she has the fox Miraculous!”

At the words ‘fox Miraculous,’ Lila looked at the two girls, one was wearing a messy sweater covered in cat hair.

“Are you for real, Amelia?” 

The girl in the sweater, Amelia, nodded crazily, “she saved me when I was Akumatized today! I talked to some of the people I trapped to apologize and they told me that she lost her Miraculous, but she got a new one!”

“That’s not Ladybug,” Lila glared at the girls, “and if it is she doesn’t deserve the fox Miraculous!”

“It is,” Amelia crossed her arms, “she was so awesome! And, personally, I think she’s even better as Kitsune.”

“Looks like someone has a crush!” Amelia’s friend nudged her.

“Shut up, Alex!” Amelia playfully pushed Alex and blushed.

“Take it from me,” Lila sneered, “don’t trust Ladybug or Kitsune Fire! She is nothing but a liar and she isn’t the fox hero.”

And, in the fashion of someone about to be Akumatized, Lila walked away so she wouldn’t have to see the fake fox.

As she was retreating, she heard the girl Alex ask, “what’s her problem?”

“That’s Lila,” Amelia explained, “she was Volpina.”

“Oh,” Lila could practically hear the disgust in Alex’s voice, “she’s probably jealous that there’s an actual fox and it’s not her.”

Lila’s hatred rose up inside of her. Once she was in an empty alley, she did something she was sure she wouldn’t regret. She would be the fox hero no matter what. All she needed was the Miraculous, which was now conveniently out in the open.

“Alright, Hawkmoth,” Lila growled into the air, “listen up. I was one of your best Akumas and I deserve something. So, this is me offering myself to be your pawn on one condition, I get the fox Miraculous. All you need is Chat Noir’s. Do we have a deal?”

“Of course,” Lila didn’t even realize the butterfly that landed on her replica fox Miraculous, which she kept to remind herself that one day she would have the real thing, “it’s a pleasure to have you back, Volpina.”

\--------------------  
Marinette found herself pacing her room about a half hour before the conference, panicking. What if they didn’t believe her? What if they demanded her Miraculous? What if-

“Marinette,” Huli Jing was standing next to Trixx as they watched the girl freak out and she moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, “you need to calm down. Everything will be fine!” 

“But, what if there’s another Akuma?” She trailed off, “I’m just nervous.”

“It will be okay-“

“And if they decide you aren’t Ladybug,” Trixx interrupted Huli, “punch them in the face!”

“That… would be bad.” The older fox stated clearly. 

Marinette laughed, “I hope everything goes alright. I mean, Amelia and the others from yesterday believed me! Maybe everything will be alright?”

Huli said nothing and just nodded with a smile.

The girl heard a ding from her phone and looked to see Chat had messaged her. They had both decided to get a social media profile, one that had a messaging system, and Chat had already posted a couple of photos and gained a following. Marinette had used it already to send him a picture of the Akumas disguised as candles.

“You ready?” Followed by a cat emoji. If she knew Chat was going to send her cat emojis in every text, she might’ve not have agreed to the messaging thing.

She texted back, “kind of. Worried.”

“Don’t worry,” he sent back, “I’ll be there to protect you.” 

“Thanks.” 

“You know what?” Marinette addressed Tikki and Huli Jing, “I am going to walk in there and tell them the truth! I will be confidant and they will believe me!”

“That’s the spirit!” Huli cheered, “and after the conference we can start your training!”  
“Then let’s go,” Marinette smiled, feeling pumped and ready. “Trixx, Tails Reveal!”

\---------

“Chat Noir,” Mayor Bourgeois greeted the hero, who had just walked in from the balcony, “good to see you!”

“It’s nice to see you too, mayor,” Chat nodded his head.

“We are about to start any minute,” the mayor gestured around the room at the variety of people, “where is, um, your partner.” 

He emphasized ‘partner,’ like he was skeptical. 

“She should be here any second,” Chat answered. 

“Well,” the mayor pointed to the back of the room where there was a podium and four chairs, “you spot is up there. Why don’t you wait until we get started?”

He said that like a command and Chat decided he wanted to leave the conversation. Bidding himself goodbye, he walked to his chair.

While he walked, he saw who had come. There was a couple of people who he didn’t know, but he assumed were important. He saw Alya and waved at her as she held up her phone in excitement. There were a couple of other reporters and some people he recognized as Akuma victims. Finally, to his shock, he saw his dad, Gabriel Agreste. He quickly looked away and got to his seat. 

Soon, people started to sit in their own seats and it was two minutes to five. Chat was starting to worry that maybe Kitsune might be too afraid to show up.

Suddenly, the balcony doors opened, revealing the five-tailed hero. She was panting, she probably ran there. Everyone turned to stare at her and they were quiet for a moment.

“Um, hi!” Kitsune awkwardly smiled and that seemed to cause all the reporters to start asking questions.

Quickly, Chat ran over to her.

“Hey, guys,” he spoke to the crowd, “let’s let her get to the podium before we start the questions. Thank you.”

He grabbed Kitsune’s hand and guided her around the crowd to their chairs.

“I was worried you wouldn’t show,” Chat chuckled.

“Sorry,” Kitsune smiled, “I was nervous, but I’m not right now. Let’s do this!”

They decided to stand because Kitsune said her tails would be too awkward to sit with. The mayor walked up to the podium.

“Welcome, reporters and others,” he spoke, “we are here, as we all know, to talk to Chat Noir. After Ladybug disappeared a week ago, this new hero appeared. Chat Noir claims that they are Ladybug and we are here to prove that. I’ll leave the Chat Noir.”

Both of the heroes noticed the absence Kitsune’s name, but they decided to ignore it and they both stood behind the podium.

“Hello, Paris!” Chat waved at the cameras some of the reporters were holding. “I’m Chat Noir and I’ll let my great partner explain herself.”

He moved out of the way so that the fox hero was in the center of everything.

“Hi,” Kitsune smiled, “like Chat said, I am Ladybug. Queen Alexandra did tell the truth, she managed to corner me and she got my Miraculous. A week later, I was granted the fox Miraculous. I am now going by the name Kitsune Fire, since Ladybug wouldn’t make much sense. That’s the truth and if you have any questions, I will answer them now.”

Immediately, everyone in the room started to talk at once. Kitsune pointed to Nadja Chamack.

“Kitsune Fire,” she started, “how do we know that you are actually Ladybug and not an Akuma. After the villain Volpina, we know Akumas can trick others into believing they are a hero and you are a fox just like her. So, can you prove you are Ladybug?”

“Um,” Kitsune stuttered, but stood up straighter, “I have given Chat proof that I am Ladybug. I have told him information that only I could’ve known. Also, as far as we know, Hawkmoth can’t make two Akumas at once and Yule Chat was there at the same time I was. I also helped defeat her.”

Another reporter raised their hand, “how do we know that Yule Chat wasn’t a clever illusion?”

Before either Kitsune or Chat could answer, the voice of Amelia piped up.

“Because I was Yule Chat,” she cried and a bunch of cameras turned to face her, “Kitsune and Chat saved me, plus others! There’s no doubt in my mind that she is Ladybug and that should be proof enough for you!”

She finished talking with a smile and a small blush. A couple of people seemed to be convinced, but a lot seemed more skeptical.

“Kitsune,” Alya spoke up, “great name, by the way, but me and my followers on the Ladyblog are wondering what your powers are. Eye witnesses say they saw a fox transform into you and you were on fire.”

“Thanks,” Kitsune smiled, “Chat actually suggested my name. For my powers, I can control illusions, like Volpina, but I can also shapeshift into a fox and I can create some flames.”

“Cool!” Alya whispered and they moved onto the next question.

After a couple of more questions, the heroes felt more confident that Paris believed them. Until… 

“How can we trust you to protect Paris if you already lost your Miraculous?”

Kitsune froze at the words, not knowing what to say.

“Furthermore,” a reporter continued. She had brown hair tied into a bun and she was wearing an orange pan suit. “Who gave you the Miraculous? Or did you steal it? Why do you deserve the Miraculous when you had already failed? Why not give it to someone more capable?” 

A couple of others murmured at that. There were also some shouts of “their right!”

“She is more deserving of a Miraculous than anyone!” Chat growled, “do you know how dangerous it is to be her? She risks her life daily to save you and she asks nothing in return!”

“Chat,” Kitsune put one hand on his arm to calm him down, but then looked at the crowd, “I cannot say how I got the Miraculous, but I did not steal it. And Chat is right, we both risk our lives for Paris and, no matter what, I will fight for you.”

“But why you?” The reporter asked again, “why you?”

“I was chosen,” Kitsune answered.

“By who? You say you can’t tell, so why should we believe you? Who’s to say we should believe Chat Noir? He could just be an illusion created by you sell a lie.”

“I’m not an illusion, thank you very much!” Chat huffed, “and if I was an illusion, I wouldn’t be able to touch anything without disappearing, which I can!”

The reporter ignored him, “and if you do have a Miraculous, you should give it to someone who won’t lose it like you already did. If you want to protect Paris, give it to someone who can.”

Kitsune stared in disbelief, “you mean like you?”

There was a gleam in the reporter’s eyes, “there’s a thought.”

The reporter looked all around at the crowd, “who’s with me? Think of your family, your friends, that are put in danger if our so-called heroes can’t do their job right. They haven’t even tried to get to the center of the problem by going after Hawkmoth! So, who says someone more capable should have a Miraculous?”

A great roar from the crowd emerged as they shouted in approval of the reporter’s idea. A couple of people, like Alya and Amelia, were frowning at the others. The only one who was doing nothing was Gabriel Agreste, who was just standing there with a blank face.

Kitsune started to back away from the crowd, but Chat grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye.

“It’ll be okay,” he whispered.

Kitsune nodded and looked back over the crowd, “listen up! I don’t know if any of you would be better than me, but I do know I was chosen by someone who believed in me, and so was Chat. I won’t give up my Miraculous just because someone says I’m not worthy.”

She took a breath, “an old friend once told me that I am Ladybug, with or without the mask, and that applies now. I am still the Ladybug you cheered on, the one you built a statue for, the one who saved you. I have never asked anything in return except for this: give me a chance! Even if you don’t, I am still Ladybug, I will protect you no matter what. I am Ladybug. I am Kitsune Fire!”

Suddenly, Kitsune felt a burning feeling on her back. The audience gasped as fire shot out of the fox’s back that went to the floor. Kitsune’s vision blurred and she stumbled.

Chat grabbed her before she fell, “are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she lied, “what was that?”

“Well, it’s quite a story to tail,” he joked.

Looking behind her, Kitsune realized what everyone was now staring at. She had a sixth tail, one like the others, but it had six white dots. 

“What was that?” Alya whispered and others nodded in confusion.

“So,” the reporter spoke up again, “you think showing us some fancy magic will make us believe you?”

The fox looked back at the crowd, but something was different. Half of the crowd blinked in and out of existence. She then focused on the reporter, who also flickered, but she didn’t disappear. Instead, she started to look a lot like…

“Volpina!” Kitsune whispered.

The ‘reporter’ was about to say something else, but stopped to smirk.

“You’re getting slower,” Volpina revealed herself by making her fake appearance disappear in an orange puff of smoke, along with half of the crowd.

Chat Noir grabbed his baton and Kitsune made her flute appear.

Volpina bared her teeth, “now, let’s prove who the real fox is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't turn out as good as I hoped, I'm sorry. 
> 
> On the other hand, who else saw the trailer for the next episode? HERE COMES TRIXX, MY FAVORITE KWAMI! I can't wait to see how wrong all of us have been about the fox Miraculous. Once we see Rena Rouge, I'm not gonna change a whole lot in the story, maybe go back and change the transformation phrase if it's wrong. A lot about the fox Miraculous I have in here is connected to the plot, so the powers will most likely stay the same, defiantly the possession. 
> 
> Well, I can't wait to see Trixx! See you next time for Out-Foxed!


	8. A Fox, but a Moth

It didn’t take long for a scream to ring out as everyone ran out of the room, all except Alya, some other reporters, and, curiously, Gabriel Agreste, who backed slowly into a corner where he was mostly in shadows for some reason. 

“I always knew you were a liar,” Volpina glared, “but, this! This is an insult.”

“I’m insulted, too,” Kitsune was ready to pounce, “just accept it, Lila, you aren’t the fox hero.”

“Not yet,” the Akuma raised her flute, “but soon I will be!”

Quickly, Volpina played her flute, the end of it glowing orange and random animals started to appear. To Kitsune, the animals flashed, letting her know they were fake, but to Chat, he thought they looked real.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

With a smirk, Volpina spun her flute in a circle, causing all of the animals to disappear into an orange puff of smoke, which spread around the room, causing anyone in it to become temporarily blind, except for Kitsune and Volpina, of course.

Kitsune stared straight at the villain, who started to back out of the room, through the balcony. It seemed she didn’t realize Kitsune was seeing through her illusions. 

Kitsune grabbed Chat’s arm, who was looking around confused.

“Come on, Chat!” She pulled him towards the window, “she’s getting away.”

“You really pull me off my feet, m’lady,” Chat joked as he almost tripped over a chair. Kitsune started to hide her smile, but realize Chat wouldn’t see it anyway, so she smiled softly. “Oh, how times change!”

Once they were near the door, Kitsune heard a grunt from her partner as she felt his arm slide from her grip. She was about to look around when Chat’s baton was suddenly held firmly against her neck, almost choking her.

The fox managed to look down and saw Chat, passed out at her feet. She could also see white hands with a silver ring holding the baton.

“La-Kitsune Fire! Chat noir!” She heard Alya call, who still couldn’t see them thanks to the smoke, “are you alright?”

“G-get out of here!” Kitsune coughed out.

“I would listen to her,” a deep voice spoke from behind the hero, “or I’ll have to do something to your precious heroes.”

Kitsune’s eyes widened in fear as she realized who was holding her: Hawkmoth!

Kitsune heard scrambling as Alya and anyone else in the room left.

“What did you do to Chat?” Kitsune asked.

“Just knocked him out, nothing dangerous,” Hawkmoth replied, “now, you will answer my question, or something will happen to him.”

“Kitsune,” she heard Huli Jing speak to her, “I know you are scared, but do not be afraid. He isn’t transformed, he has no powers. Use this as an opportunity to get information, maybe even get his Miraculous.”

“What about Volpina?” Kitsune evened her breathing and listened to Huli, “got tired of using Akumas?”

“Volpina is… unstable,” he answered, “she wants the Miraculous, but I also want to the Miraculous. She was a mere distraction this time. Are you ready to answer my questions? Where do I find the guardian?”

“The guardian?” Kitsune gasped, but realized her mistake too late, “w-who?”

Hawkmoth laughed, “the one who chose you. At first, I thought you found your Miraculous, but you just gloated someone gave it to you. Now, where are they?”

“I don’t know,” Kitsune lied in a calm voice, “I’ve never heard of a guardian. I got my Miraculous in a box with a note with it.”

She thought she lied convincingly, but Hawkmoth moved the baton closed to her neck, causing her to lose the ability to breathe for a few seconds. He moved it back in its normal place.

“Don’t lie to me!” He growled, “I know you talked to him, after all, where else would you have taken my book?”

The book? She thought. The book! Her mind flashed to the old book Lila had stolen from Adrien, who he had taken it from…his…father. Master Fu and Marinette theorized that Gabriel could’ve been Hawkmoth, but the theory was lost when the next Akuma that appeared had attacked him. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Agreste,” Kitsune sneered, “but I took that book nowhere but my room.”

“That lie would’ve worked back then,” Gabriel huffed, “but, after you losing your Miraculous, I know you’re not as dumb as you appear. You didn’t take that book on a whim, you knew what that book was and you knew its importance. You must’ve taken it to the guardian.”

“What do I do?” Kitsune thought to Huli. She got a lot of information out of him and she didn’t know what to say next.

“Let me handle this,” the young fox felt two hands land on her shoulders and the familiar feeling of possession took over. With impossible strength for Kitsune to have, Huli pushed the baton forward and pushed Hawkmoth back at the same time. Wrenching the baton out of Hawkmoth’s grip, she smacked the end of it into his face and turned around, pointing it at where he had fallen to ground, holding his cheek in pain.

Huli let go and all that was left was Kitsune’s glaring eyes staring down her old idol. 

“Where’s your Miraculous, Mr. Agreste?” She spat his name out like a swear word.

He laughed, “do you really think I would’ve brought it here?”

“I know where you live,” Kitsune brought the baton closer to him, “I know who you are. I will find it and your reign of terror will end!”

“But you forget,” Gabriel replied, “I know where you live, too. You wouldn’t let anything happen to your parents now, will you?”

Shocked at his response, Kitsune’s hair set itself on fire in anger. She was about to hit Gabriel when she heard something moving behind her. Chat!

Turning around to see if he was okay, Kitsune made a mistake. Gabriel grabbed the baton, swung it at Kitsune’s feet, and tripped her. 

“See you another time,” Gabriel started to walk away, but paused, looked back, and smirked, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

By the time the fox got back up, the moth was gone. Looking back at Chat, she saw that he was awake.

Quietly, he whispered one word.

“Marinette?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a long hiatus! I was busy with school and my birthday! I'm sorry and I'll try not to let it happen again. Originally, this chapter was just going to be fight between Volpina and Kitsune Fire, but I couldn't figure out how to do it, but I remembered I put Gabriel in this chapter and I wanted to do something with it.
> 
> Also, Rena was amazing! Her costume, her fighting, her relationships! She's now my favorite hero and she better get the Miraculous back or I will be mad. Also also, I had never shipped Alynette, but now I definitely ship Renabug!
> 
> On the notes of her powers and Trixx, I will not be change Kitsune's powers, but I will explain why she has more powers than Rena. Trixx will stay a girl in this because it would take a long time to change every her to a he.
> 
> Also also also, I heard that the American translation for the transformation phrase is "let's pounce," can anyone confirm that for me?
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope to get the next chapter out fast!


	9. A Moth, Then a Fox

“Marinette?” Chat questioned.

She couldn’t respond with anything. Hawkmoth was apparently so petty that he outed her to Chat. Maybe she could pretend that her partner had said nothing and he would think he heard wrong.

“Are you okay,” Kitsune helped Chat up, “Volpina is still out there. She can’t really do anything, but she’s probably scaring citizens, so we should probably do something.”

“Who was that?” Chat ignored her, “and why did he call you Marinette?”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Kitsune walked to the window, “let’s get rid of the Akuma.”

Chat almost said something, but he decided against it and followed the fox. 

They both jumped the roof and looked around at the burning town, literally and figuratively. From the naked eye, it looked like Paris was drowning in flames and everyone was being burned alive. From Kitsune’s perspective, one that could see past illusions, Paris was enjoying a pleasant night. Beside her, Chat gasped in fear.

“Illusion,” Kitsune whispered to him and he instantly felt better.

“I didn’t fall for that trick,” he lied with a smile.

The fox stared at him in disbelief, “of course. Now, do you see Volpina?”

He didn’t need to answer, for Volpina spoke from behind them.

“Look at what you caused,” she shouted at them, “Paris is being destroyed because of your selfishness! If you give me your Miraculouses, I can stop this.”

The two turned around to see the fox enveloped in fake flames. Volpina had a grin that a madwoman would wear.

“It’s not real!” Kitsune shouted back.

“It is!” Volpina barred her teeth.

“The thing is,” Kitsune barred her teeth right back, “you have no powers other then lying, you wouldn’t be able to do any of this!”

“Just stop now,” Chat said in a calm voice, “you can’t beat us, you know this.”

“Hawkmoth doesn’t even believe in you,” Kitsune continued, “you’re just a distraction to him!”

“LIAR!” Volpina roared and the flames around Paris grew, “he promised me your Miraculous and I will be the best hero Paris has ever seen. I’m his best Akuma!”

“Listen to yourself,” Kitsune argued, “if you want to be a hero, you shouldn’t’ve attack Paris twice. You aren’t called an Akuma for a good reason.”

“Paris will forget,” the Akuma glared, “with Hawkmoth, we will be what Paris deserves and save them.”

“From what?” Chat asked, “we’re only fighting because Hawkmoth is attacking the city.”

“From anything,” Volpina concluded, “starting with you!”

It seemed Volpina was done talking and she charged the heroes. First, she hit Chat Noir in the legs with her flute, causing him to fall over, but he got himself back up with his baton. Next, she swung at Kitsune Fire’s head, but Kitsune ducked, stepped to the side, and swung right back, smacking Volpina in the gut.

Standing up, Volpina jumped into the air to dodge a simultaneous attack from Chat’s baton and Kitsune’s flute, only to be met with them again and falling on her back. She tried to stand up, but Chat kept the baton pointed at her neck and Kitsune grabbed her flute from the Akuma’s grasp.

After tossing the weapon again, Kitsune swiped the faux fox Miraculous. She held it up so Volpina could see it clearly.

“Learn from this, Volpina, Lila,” she got ready to snap necklace, “you will never get a Miraculous this way. I am sorry what I did to you but getting a Miraculous won’t change what happened. Learn from this.”

Kitsune broke the Miraculous is half and the Akuma flew out. Swinging her flute, fire flew out to possess the butterfly, but she didn’t pass out this time. Instead, the butterfly, which now glowed like embers in a fire, flew towards her.

“Could you please go under my control so Hawkmoth can’t control you?” She asked the butterfly. It landed on her shoulder, so she took it as a yes. 

Looking back at Volpina, Kitsune could see Lila was back to normal.

“Do you want help down?” She extended her hand to help her out. Lila ignored her, getting up on her own and walking over to the roof’s exit door.

Once she was gone, Kitsune looked back at her partner.

“So,” Chat started, “who attack us before? It wasn’t Volpina.”

“It was Hawkmoth,” Kitsune explained, “he was using Volpina as a distraction and he wanted information from me. He left when you woke up to soon for him to get anything, but…”

“Are you Marinette?” He interrupted, “if that was Hawkmoth, he called you Marinette, and he would know.”

Kitsune blinked in surprise at the question, she had hoped he had forgotten that.

“H-he, he was, he was…” She couldn’t think what else to say. She could only stutter out, “n-no.”

Chat looked at her in disbelief.

“You may be a fox,” he held her hands, “but you could never lie to me, Marinette.”

Kitsune starred at him, “I’m not…”

“You are,” Chat interrupted, “same blue eyes and hair, same fiery passion, and the same wanting to help everyone.”

“How can you be sure?” The fox had a tear in her eye.

“Because,” her partner smiled, “I know you, whether you’re Kitsune, Ladybug, or Marinette.”

He took a breath, “claws off.”

“Wait, Chat, no!’ Kitsune tried to remove her hands from Chat’s grip to cover her eyes, but he wouldn’t let her, so all she could do was see that her partner was…

“Adrien!” She whispered as her classmate starred back at her. 

“Hi, my lady!” He bowed.

Wait, if Adrien was Chat and his father was Hawkmoth.

“No,” she whispered in fear of the realization, “no, no, no, no!”

Without thinking, she turned around and ran. Adrien called out her name, but she kept running. She didn’t stop until she made it home. Once inside her room, she detransformed. 

“What is my luck!” She screamed/whispered to Trixx and Huli, “Chat Noir, who liked me, is Adrien, who I liked. Then, Hawkmoth is his father, who was my idol! What’s next? It turns out that Adrien’s missing mom is another Miraculous holder?”

“Marinette,” Huli started to speak, “why didn’t you stay and talk it out with your partner?”

“Because he’s Adrien!” Marinette answered like it was obvious, “besides the fact that I could barely ever talk to him, he knows I’m Kitsune now! And, his father is Hawkmoth! I know how much he tries to connect with his dad, but if I told him his heart would be crushed and I couldn’t stand there knowing.”

“He needs to know,” Huli replied, “if he doesn’t know already, then he’s endangered of being attacked by his father if he finds out.”

“If I so much as go anywhere near Adrien,” Marinette whimpered, “his father would find out about it and do something to my parents.”

“Then tell Chat Noir,” Trixx rolled her eyes, “either way, he deserves to know. On top of that, he should probably know about the guardian, too. You know way more than him at this point, and that might cause a problem later.”

“How about,” Huli raised a finger to silence Marinette before she could retort, “you rest for the night. Tomorrow we can train and think about what to do.”

Marinette thought for a moment.

“Fine.” She answered and went to get ready for bed.  
\-----  
Lila walked away from being defeated a second time. The sneers she wore probably were permanent by now.

“Stupid Ladybug,” she growled as she walked through the hotel, which was now empty because of the attack, “I’m the true fox.”

She continued murmuring before she heard a voice called out to her. 

“Ms. Rossi,” the voice of Hawkmoth came from behind her. 

“Hawkmoth,” she stood still, “I’m sorry for failing you.”

“You didn’t,” he assured her, “you gave me the distraction I needed, but I’ve come with a proposition.”

Lila’s heart fluttered, she would get powers again!”

“No,” Hawkmoth said as if he read her mind, “you aren’t going to be another Akuma, but I have another job for you.”

Lila turned around to see Gabriel Agreste, she almost said something at the sight, but decided against it. Instead, she put on a confidant smile.

“What ever you want, Mr. Agreste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH! It's been so long, I'm so sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! I don't even know why it took me so long to update, but it will most likely not happen again! School's out for me in a couple of days and I'll make sure to finish the fic this summer. If you looked at the series page for this fic, you would've seen two other stories planned, Oxymoron and Ice, I have already started on these two (mostly because I wanted to write down the ideas before I lost them), so as soon as this fic ends, the sequel will begin.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments you leave and thank you for putting up with me and my terrible hiatuses. 
> 
> Also, that mention of Mama Agreste doesn't mean anything much in the story, but the peacock Miraculous will be used in the sequel. Also, also, the next chapter will include some Master Fu and those sick water powers from Syren!

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want to know more about the Japanese legends of the Kitsune, here's an article-  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitsune
> 
> It's actually really interesting and I believe the Pokémon Vulpix is based on it.


End file.
